


Sleepover

by KinHina210



Series: Scenario stories [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Rip Makki., Yahaba needs help, lololol, showering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinHina210/pseuds/KinHina210
Summary: Hanamaki has invited Yahaba over before but this was Yahaba's first time accepting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here is some HanaYaha that I wanted to write.

A sigh left Yahaba's lips as he filled an old backpack up with clothes. Hanamaki had invited him to sleep over a few times already, but this was the first time Yahaba agreed. It wasn't that Yahaba didn't enjoy the other's company, it was more that he was too awkward to be around him for too long.

Yes, Yahaba was crushing on Hanamaki, and now he was going to be over his house. For the whole night. He had stayed over before, but those times were when one of the other third years were there. This time they would be alone.

He left his house with his bag and began walking down the street. He was beginning to feel nervous. What if he messed up and embarrassed himself?

Yahaba knew that it was stupid to worry about being judged. Hanamaki was a really laid back person and wouldn't be rude if he was stuttering out of control. He might be concerned, but he wouldn't judge.

Just the thought of acting like a fool in front of him made him want to turn around and go home, but he was already at the other's house, and he would not give up now. He knocked on the door, which was instantly answered by Hanamaki, who had a bag of cat food in his mouth.

"Hi." Yahaba was extremely concerned for his senpai's health. "M-may I come in?" Hanamaki nodded and backed up. Yahaba stepped in and looked around. "So, why exactly do you have animal food in your mouth?"

"I needed to feed my cat. And I needed to open the door." Hanamaki put the food down and rolled his eyes. Yahaba sighed.

"Why didn't you just put it down?" The older male smirked and flicked Yahaba's forehead.

"Because I wanted to see you quicker. _Duh."_ Yahaba felt his cheeks burn at the other's words. He shouldn't have been so embarrassed. Hanamaki couldn't have possibly been attracted to him. "So what do you wanna do?" Hanamaki put the cat's food back to it's original place.

"I don't know. But where are we-am I- sleeping?" Hanamaki sucked in his top lip and tapped his fingers on his hip.

"We can sleep in my room tonight. We can make a fort and keep out the demons!" Hanamaki smiled happily at Yahaba. "And my parents won't be here until really late tonight tonight because of stuff. And that means that we can have soda before bed!"

"Don't you do that every night?" Hanamaki shook his head.

"No. Mom wants me to sleep better. Dad's pretty chill about it though. So I only do it when she goes out." Yahaba snorted in amusement. "What? It's not funny. I'm being serious."

"You're so disobedient," Yahaba dropped his bag to the floor and entered Hanamaki's kitchen, grabbing a towel, "you need a spanking."

Hanamaki opened his mouth to protest, but Yahaba already flicked his wrist and whipped Hanamaki with the dishtowel. "Ow! Not my ass, not my- OW!" The older male ran down the hallway and locked himself in his bedroom. "I don't trust you, Yahaba! No special surprise for you tonight!"

"Oh no, no special surprise?" Yahaba spoke in an overdramatic voice. "How will I live without it?" He laughed to himself. "Come on, Hanamaki-san. I won't hit you again." Hanamaki sighed from inside his bedroom. He opened the door, holding his "satanic" Siamese cat.

"Say hello to Blue, Yahaba." Yahaba waved to the cat who meowed in return. "And now you say hi." Hanamaki took the cat's paw in his hand and made a waving motion. He then pitched his voice higher. "Hello, Yahaba. I'm a little shit and you shouldn't touch me because I'll try to kill you, but hello."

"He's gonna get angry, Hanamaki-san." The older male rolled his eyes and made the cat wave again. He then made his voice higher again.

"No, I'm not gonna be mad. I'm happy. I'm a happy kitty. Meow meow." Hanamaki patted his cat's head. "He's not gonna get angry. Don't worry." Yahaba lifted an eyebrow.

"You're a fucking idiot." Hanamaki rolled his eyes before pressing his lips to Blue's head. The cat meowed and turned around, slashing Hanamaki's cheek with his claws before jumping down.

"Damn cat!" Hanamaki held his cheek. Yahaba snorted quietly. "Are you laughing at my pain?" Yahaba nodded, tears of laughter streaming down his face.

"He dissed you!" Hanamaki sighed and went to the bathroom to clean his wound. Yahaba watched from the doorway. "We should do something else now."

They ended up blasting music and dancing around in their underwear. Hanamaki grabbed Yahaba's hands and began twisting his hips violently. "Come on, boo," Hanamaki yelled above the song, "put your back into it!"

After their dancing spree, Hanamaki attempted to make instant ramen, but ended up burning it. "How the hell do you burn ramen?" Hanamaki shrugged before grabbing chicken nuggets from the freezer.

"Let's just have these. They're the easiest thing to make." Yahaba nodded at the other's statement.

They ate their "dinner" in the living room while watching a television show, then they watched videos online, playing boardgames after that(which Yahaba kept winning.)

It was nearly eight o'clock when they finished their fifth game of Life. "No! This is not fair, Yahaba!" Hanamaki stared at the game on the floor. "You won every time!" He pointed to Yahaba. "You have so many damn kids!"

"What can I say? I'm a good dad." Hanamaki glared. He then began to pick up the game pieces.

"We should take a shower. And then build our fort and play Truth or Dare." Hanamaki put the game back to it's original place. "C'mon."

Yahaba followed the other to the bathroom with his change of clothes. He watched Hanamaki strip naked, a small blush forming on his face. The older male looked him in the eye and placed his foot on the counter.

"Isn't my body perfect?" He ran his hand up his leg. Yahaba answered with an "ew no", making Hanamaki pout. He then got into the shower, occasionally peeking out and saying hello to Yahaba.

"Hurry up, I need to get in there, too." Hanamaki chuckled before looking out again.

"Just come in with me. I'm almost done anyway." He closed the shower curtain while Yahaba felt his face turn into a firework.

"N-no, I'm okay. I'll wait." Hanamaki hummed in response. Neither of them talked for a few moments until Hanamaki yelped in pain.

"I got stingy soap in my cut!" Yahaba began to laugh. He only laughed harder when Hanamaki slipped and fell. "Ow!" The younger boy opened the shower curtain and cackled at the sight. Hanamaki on the ground, nearly screaming when he noticed Yahaba above him. Yahaba kicked off his boxers and climbed in with his senpai.

"Please stand up so I know you're not looking at my ass." Hanamaki stood up and put his hands on his hips. "Thank you." Yahaba turned away and picked up Hanamaki's soap. He then felt a hand slap his behind.

"Butt." Hanamaki stated as he did this movement. Yahaba screeched and hit the other with the soap in his hand.   
______________________________________  
The "fort" that they built was more of a weird perimeter around them. Yahaba blinked at the awful job. "How do you mess up everything so badly?"

"Hush, Yahaba. It's just to keep the demons out." Yahaba rolled his eyes before he put his pillow down so he could lay down. "We should play a truth game. Like truth or dare but only the truths." Yahaba nodded. "You first."

"Okay. Uh, if you could date anyone in the team, except for me, who would it be and why?" Hanamaki placed his hand on his chin.

"Who would I..." His head snapped up after he thought of an answer. "If I _had_ to choose it would probably be Kunimi. And that's because he's adorable and savage and would probably be really good in bed." Yahaba felt a laugh about to exit his lips. "How about you, Yahaba? Anyone but me and why."

"Watari. Because he's innocent and his mother will protect me." Hanamaki fell over laughing at the mention of Watari's mother.

"Oh my gosh yes!" Hanamaki grabbed Yahaba's arm and pulled him down on top of him. "You're so funny, Yahaba."

"No I'm not. You're the funny one. I'm just mean." Hanamaki rolled his eyes before poking Yahaba's forehead for the hundredth time that day.

"But you," he ran his hand down Yahaba's face, "are adorable." He ended his words with a quick peck to Yahaba's lips.

Hanamaki was smacked for the second time that night. But he knew that Yahaba was just awkward. He knew from day one. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
